


Oh, my beautiful mate

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha!Ian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Like a fucking lot of self lubrication, M/M, Male Omega, Mates, Omega!Mickey, Omegaverse, Possessiveness, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Seriously mickey's drowning in it and Ian loves, Smut, bonded, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey is fidgety, gushing and needing Ian. His alpha takes care of him by drinking up his rich slick and filling him up.





	Oh, my beautiful mate

Ian growled lowly from the back of his throat, mostly because he knew what reaction it always emitted from the little omega. Mickey's flushed body jerked under him as as an intense shiver, one he was clearly unable to suppress, rippled thoroughly through his keening frame.

The redhead's grin quickly contorted into an awestruck gape as a fresh wave of sticky fluid gushed down the older man's trembling thighs. 

Howling and unable to help himself, Ian lunged forward, one arm draped possessively around Mickey's hips and the other scrambled at his soaked entrance, scooping and nosily slurping his fingers clean of the irresistible sweetness he craved.

Ian smirked as cupped his hands just under his hole and let Mickey's steady drooling fill it up himself. He spread Mickey's warm arousal across his tingling asscheeks with his large palm. 

Mickey moaned loudly and his lover knew how much it turned him on when he played with his natural slick. Ian couldn't deny there was something indisputably mouthwatering at the messy squelches Mickey produced.

Mickey panted, 'fuck, fuck, fuck. C'mon. 'M empty. Please, please.' His words were reinforced with a demanding thrust back against the teasing hand and both men gasped when four of Ian's digits accidentally slipped past his pooling rim.

Ian gawked happily at the display and cooed, 'oh, my beautiful mate. Such a desperate thing, you're sucking anything into your sloppy hole. Greedy boy.' Ian breathed in the thick air - which was heavy with enticing pheromones - and felt around the copious amount of moisture in the whimpering brunette.

Selfishly, there was nothing that made Ian more frenzied than when his good boy was at the point of sheer desperation. The alpha was fully aware of what a bossy brat Mickey could be and stripping away his provoking tendencies to expose his overwhelming biological desire to simply submit to whatever he received, always made him throb between the legs.

Ian surged forward and suddenly buried his aching dick deep inside Mickey. Drinking in the dark haired man, ass up, arms restrained and face smushed against the comforter, Ian commanded, 'milk me. Show my cock you're worth its time, Mickey.'

Hearing his name finally spoken by his beloved alpha and obviously snapped something inside Mickey. He began clenching tightly and rhythmically around his length while slurring deliriously, 'yes, Ian. Yes. 'M worth it. Yeah. Look. Look, God.'

Ian grunted at his strung out words, Mickey sounded like he had been on a week long bender when he continued shakily, 'your cock is so fucking perfect, alpha. Use me.'

Ian manhandled the pliant limbs under him and started a brutal repetitive snapping motion of his hips. He rambled, 'you're the best at being my fuck toy. Letting me take my time playing even when you need to be filled so badly you're drenching the bed. You deserve this, pretty boy. Deserve to be fucked so good.'

Mickey screamed happily as he matched every thrust. Ian snaked a hand around to his face and smirked as he felt Mickey slobber helplessly and nuzzle on his palm.

Ian demanded, 'who owns you?' Tell me.' Mickey stammered, 'y-you do.' Grinding his pulsing and growing dick on his mate's prostate, Mickey shuddered as he came. Ian hissed, 'whine for me. I'm close.'

Obediently, Mickey threw back his head and mewed and whimpered. Digging his nails deeply into Mickey's thighs, Ian growled as his knot caught and began to unload.

Mickey purred while Ian twiddled with his lax, wide hips. Ian beamed as their was nothing that made his alpha more content than the noise of a perfectly comfortable omega in his presence. Delighted, he asked, 'happy?'

Mickey sighed, 'yeah. Shit, that was so good, Gallagher. I love you.' Ian beamed as he manoeuvred the joined couple to a spooning position. He murmured back tiredly, 'love you so much,' and graciously accepted as Mickey bared his neck to let him lick and scent their everlasting bond mark.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a fic with alpha/omega dynamics despite reading and loving so many. As you can probably noticed I glossed over the knotting part as I'm not 100% certain how to describe it detailed. I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
